Shavel Drabbles
by Evangeline Evergreen
Summary: Shavel. Slash. Will be updated whenever I feel like writing Shavel, which is quite often. Please read and review!
1. It's In Paris

**A/N: So... I wrote this whole thing on MSN in front of my friend in 30 minutes. I'm incredibly proud of myself.**

**Disclaimer: Derek Landy owns the characters, not I.**

**It's In Paris.**

They didn't cross paths again after The War. Not at first. But that wasn't strange, really. All of The Dead Men had gone in separate directions, and they didn't hear much from each-other.

Fifteen years later or so, when The Midnight Hotel opened and he had the opportunity to visit any place he wanted to, there was really only one place he could think of.

The problem was, he didn't know where that place was.

So he'd asked around, and from one of his guests he had found out the destination of one Erskine Ravel. He had prepared to go visit his old friend, hoping silently that the man still had room for him in his life.

That night, as the Hotel had reached the outskirts of Paris, he had found Erskine in a most dreadful state, surrounded by elegant hookers and socialites.

Ravel had stopped his laughing at something a blonde had said to his left, a more sober expression had taken over his face, and his jovial expression had been replaced with bitterness at the memories that the tall, dark-eyed man in front of him had brought with him.

"It took you long enough. Though I'm not surprised that you forgot about me. I hear you've made quite a name for yourself. Do people still cringe when you walk by?"

His face had seemed to darken, either with sadness or anger. "They do." The voice, as opposed to the expression, was soft.

Pity flashed across the shorter man's face, memories of a stream of dark and light in his mind. The man in front of him had never had a chance. He couldn't get rid of his Mr. Hyde.

"I met Dexter just the other day." Anton continued. "He's doing well."

"Good for him." Erskine's voice was cynical. "Everyone seems to be just fine. I can't complain either, I've got a lovely company." He gestured to the cluster of prostitutes in fancy dresses that still hovered nearby.

"You've got hookers for company."

"So?"

There was a flash of malice in the dark brown eyes. "I had expected you to be the second out of us to marry. What's the matter? Can't you find the right girl?" He put a slight emphasis on the last word.

"That is not a matter to discuss here." Now the blue eyes were hardened, like sapphires. Erskine had always been the beautiful of them, the one that enchanted people, whereas he had been the plague, the danger, the ticking bomb. He missed the others' understanding. He had hoped for Erskine's when he came here.

"I wanted to see you." He said it quietly, calmly. "I'm sad to say that I'm disappointed."

A humourless laugh. "Disappointed? You haven't spent the last 18 years hoping silently, Anton. You haven't been pathetically _wishing_ like some sad schoolgirl."

"How do you know that?"

"It's in your nature to move on. Maybe that's why your current home fits you so well." That bitterness again.

"Well, at least I tried to find you again. I never heard about you asking for me. For any of us."

"What's it worth? If I'd found one of the other's we'd had a good time, then separated for another few years. If I'd found you... Well, you tell me what would've happened then, because I honestly don't know."

"We would've been happier than we are right now, I know that much." The voice, once again, was calm, almost rhythmic. Despite being capable of such violence, he had always been one of the calmest in the group.

"It's not really an accepted lifestyle, though, is it? I'm not surprised _you_ don't care, you seem to have left all of society behind, but I-"

"Come with me."

"What?"

A smile, uneasy, nervous. "Who do you think I made a safe haven for?"

"I won't." The smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. "If I did, they'd burn it to the ground, Anton."

"There's an upside to being feared, Erskine. People mind their own business around you."

Pity, once again. "I can't. I could've, once. But not now." And then, too silently for him to hear. "You left me behind."

"Can we at least discuss this somewhere else?" He looked pleading. He'd never seen him plead before, not to anyone.

"Alright," Softly, breathlessly. Anticipating.

Erskine paid for his drink and they both left, the taller of the two leading the way, before Ravel stopped.

"Not to the Hotel." _You'll convince me then._ "Here."

And he stopped, at a little field outside Paris, as the sun started to rise.

"You left me behind." What he'd said in the bar, but he said it out loud this time.

"We all left each-other. We needed to find our place in the world, Erskine."

"So the Hotel's yours?" The tone was unidentifiable this time.

"No."

"Then what is?" Genuine curiosity this time.

He didn't answer for a long time. "I've been looking for it. It was hard to find, and very good at hiding." The blue eyes had contained a shimmer of hope for a second, before hiding it. "The last time I checked, though, it was in Paris." He'd sucked a breath in. The brown eyes that reflected an evil from within had locked on his. Then, softly, almost stolen by the first rays of sunshine. "It's you."

A smile now, without bitterness. "You sound like Skulduggery's wedding toast."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No." The hope had broken free and spilled out of his eyes. "It's a very good thing."

He had dared to jump the track then. He had taken those thirteen steps forward. He'd reached out and taken a hand that was far bigger than his own.

That was the moment when Erskine Ravel found his place in the world.


	2. It's In The Amazons

**A/N: I couldn't help myself, I had to make it a two-shot.**** I **_**might**_** continue in this fashion, adding little snippets of their life together. Shavel is just… Irresistible ;)**

**I am **_**so **_**not making another disclaimer…**

**It's In The Amazons.**

Erskine awoke the next morning, quite tired and quite sore, feeling heat radiate from the thin, tall body next to him.

He pondered the best way to wake the other man. He decided that kissing him should suffice, and brought his lips down to lavish affection upon the hotel-owner's mouth, who stirred, responding lazily.

Once they were content – for then – Ravel pulled back, although not very far, still tangled up in the sheets, and, to some extent, Anton. "Where are we?"

"No idea, you haven't yet given me a chance to have a look outside." The hotelier responded and rubbed his nose against the other man's affectionately.

Ravel, not enjoying being in an unknown location, left the bed to look outside.

It was a rainforest, which he could have liked, had it not been for the rain. "Looks like the Amazons to me."

"I haven't been here for at least a month." Anton said, almost sentimentally.

Erskine raised an eyebrow, gaze trailing the other man up and down. "A month?"

Shudder's smile was proud. "The Hotel emerges at a new location every twelve hours." His voice was that of a proud parent, and Erskine realized that _this_, the building he was standing in, was Anton's life's work.

"Impressive." He edged back onto the bed, snuggling up close to the other male, lips resting against the crook of his neck. "You'll have to tell me what spells you used sometime."

Shudder's hand went to the dark brown hair, and grabbed it softly to make Erskine lift his head and look at him. "We've got lots of time." He promised, trying to make sure that his love would remember it beyond the realm of time itself, and brought the shorter man's mouth to his for another searing kiss.

**A/N: A bit more kissing, 'cause I like Shavel-kisses too much for my own good. I've already got an idea for the next chapter, but my father can be cruel, and so I must go to bed and bid you farewell...**

**Nah, just kidding, I'll sneak back on in a few hours! Because I'm just that much of a real-life troll... See you soon, sweeties! ;)**


	3. Reunion

**A/N: Awesome pairing is awesome, therefore I am still writing it compulsively :3**

**Set after Ravel becomes the Grand Mage, but before the Requiem Ball ;) Oh, and I couldn't resist making it steamy, so… Heads up for steamy Shavel ;D**

**Want a disclaimer? Check chapter 1, would ya?**

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion.<strong>

He counted the seconds quietly in his head. _Twenty…_

The Hotel was emerging in Ireland, not too far from Roarhaven, and he knew who was waiting for him.

_Ten…_

He hadn't seen Erskine since that day when they both woke up at MacGillycuddy's Reeks, and even then they'd only glimpsed each-other through the hassle.

The Hotel vibrated around him as it relocated.

He missed him. It was unnerving. He wasn't used to it. Ravel stayed with him for months on end, but not anymore. He was The Grand Mage. He was great, and important, and had mages fawning over him at all times. Shudder didn't much like it.

There was a knock on the Hotel's front door, and, once again unnervingly, his heart rate seemed to quicken, and he hurried to the door just a _bit_ too eagerly.

And there he was, as close to perfection as one could get, all cheekbones and sapphire eyes.

Suddenly, Anton was speechless. And then the shorter male moved forward, expression eager, lips parted, and reached up to kiss him. Shudder reciprocated, and pulled Erskine with him inside, just in case someone would happen to pass by.

They were saying things, mumbling professions of love and longing as they shed their clothing. "I missed you." Ravel's voice was almost a purr against the taller man's lips.

"And I you." The hotelier answered softly, bestowing another kiss upon the other man's mouth.

Erskine laughed suddenly. "I'm the Grand Mage. The bloody sorcerers made me their _leader_, Anton!" He exclaimed as he worked on Shudder's tie.

"I know." The Adept said calmly, hands cradling the Elder's face gently. "Don't let them corrupt you, love."

"Why ever would I?" Erskine grinned, and the smile was so bright that Anton had to taste it.

* * *

><p>Roughly an hour or so later, while he was playing with Erskine's dark brown hair as he rested against him, Anton Shudder couldn't help but feel smug about the fact that he was the only one who stripped the Grand Mage of all his power in a manner of minutes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rawr! For every snippet, I love them more and more… Please read and review!**


	4. Too Much Pain

**A/N: I just keep updating this! I bet my readers over at the Darren Shan-fandom freak when they see this… All I can say is: Shavel. Your argument is invalid.**

**This chapter is set in the Dead Men/War-era, hence the other pairing mentioned. Oh, and this is how they get together ;)**

**Oh, and it was one of my besties' birthday this Saturday, so this chapter is dedicated to the angelic Anna. You know I love you, sweetie! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much Pain.<strong>

His leg hurt. His leg hurt as _fuck_.

They'd fought Vengeous this time, and he'd stared with those damn golden eyes and he'd shattered his femoral. Hopeless and Rue, with their – compared to the rest of them – superior medical knowledge, had done a fine job at wrapping his leg up and getting him back to their tent.

And now he was missing out on the fun. Oh, what he'd give to get out there and give the Baron the beating of his life. How he wanted to use the air to bash his skull in. But no, he had to wait. Mature as he was, he soon found himself glaring intensely at his leg, whilst imagining himself crushing the Baron's brain. If it was one thing Erskine Ravel hated, it was not doing anything. He _loathed_ not doing anything in wartime.

He didn't know how long a time had passed before Shudder opened the tent-flap, having to stoop down to get through the opening.

"What are you doing here?" Ravel asked, quite sourly.

"There isn't much left of Vengeous's army." Anton answered, fighting to keep a smile out of his voice as he observed his friend's five-year-old-demeanour. "So they sent me to check up on you."

"What of Vengeous himself?"

"He got away." Something dark seemed to slither across the Adept's face.

"Oh." Erskine crossed his arms and pouted again, before the question he'd been pondering for weeks slipped out. "Are you sleeping with Larrikin?"

Anton's eyes widened in surprise. "No. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Dexter's been a bit edgy, and it seems like you don't find Larrikin's annoying whispers as annoying, that's all." He realized that he sounded too observant.

"He hasn't mentioned anything. Maybe I should talk to him, make sure he and Dexter are doing alright."

"Maybe you should." Erskine's voice was soft, strangely so.

They sat in silence for a while, before Shudder spoke up again. "Why are you asking me about Larrikin anyway? You could ask him yourself."

"I didn't ask about Larrikin." Ravel's eyes flickered nervously across the taller man's features. "I asked about you." He looked away, biting his lower lip.

"Oh."

"Yes." He fidgeted, hated his leg a bit more for keeping him trapped, and didn't look up.

There was shifting beside him, and a rough, warm palm rested on top of his hand. "Erskine…"

"No." He tried to retract his hand, but the long, lean fingers kept a firm grip. "Don't bother. Just forget that I said anything."

"Why should I?" The question was calm, serious.

"Because you're… You're not…" The Elemental's voice was a faltering slur, and he didn't quite know what he was saying. When Anton leaned closer, he didn't know what he was saying _at all_.

_Dark, dark brown._ "Why should I?" It was a soft murmur this time, accompanied by a warm breath that made his lips tingle.

He leaned forward, and now there were soft lips on his, and his heartbeats were erratic. The war outside faded to nothing, and the only truly real thing was the feeling of soft, raven hair tangled around his fingertips. Before he could recall how to think properly, his fingers had found their way beneath Shudder's shirt, tracing far too prominent ribs, and–

He yelled abruptly, and Anton pulled back, all worry. "What happened?"

"I _hate_ that damn leg!" The Elemental responded angrily, glaring at the limb that he had accidentally tried to shift.

The other male's lips curled up, and he burst out laughing, which was something Erskine had never seen him do. The Adept's whole demeanor brightened, and for a moment he stopped looking haunted.

He pressed another kiss to Ravel's lips. "Ghastly's going to come by with some food any minute. I'll be back later." He got up, a happy expression still lingering on his face, and left the tent.

Erskine sank back into the bed, and rejoiced at the fact that he now had something to distract himself with.

_Later._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaw! I'm thinking about writing the **_**later**_**-part in the next chapter and give it a bit of M, although not very long or explicit. Tell me what you think, please ;)**


	5. With Little Pleasure

**A/N: I can't stop. **_**Ever**_**.**

**Okay, time for the kiddies to leave! Make sure you're age appropriate while reading this, although it's not **_**explicit**_**-explicit ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>With Little Pleasure.<strong>

His injured leg was strapped securely enough not to move in the slightest. The rest of his body was an unravelling, squirming mess, and he was whining like a dog in heat.

The elongated, slender fingers were back, burning against his hips, and his own were buried in black curls, pulling those lips down to meet his again and again and again.

The tent was getting warm, too warm, and then the movement inside him was too much and Anton was cursing above him as his nails raked across the Adept's shoulders, drawing blood, his release taking his breath away.

"Hey guys, have you–"

The two men were immediately robbed of their little slice of Heaven as their heads whipped around to face a – now blushing – Larrikin.

"Sorry, I–"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Shudder yelled angrily, and threw one of Ravel's spare pillows at his best friend's face. "Get _out!_" Larrikin obeyed and stumbled out, his face burning furiously. "Idiot." Anton muttered, and rested his forehead against Erskine's.

The Elemental was, to be honest, quite disappointed. He'd wanted it to be perfect, but now it was just… Interrupted. Incomplete.

"Don't be sad." Shudder reprimanded gently, kissing his cheek.

"I'm not. I'm grand. _It_ was grand." He turned his head and captured The Adept's mouth with his own.

When they parted, Anton's smile was seductive as he leaned forward to whisper in Ravel's ear. "Give me a good twenty minutes, and I'll show you what we missed."

Erskine flushed bright red, and as Shudder shook with laughter, he felt just a tad mesmerized.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's short, I know. But hey, the content makes up for it ;) And yes, Tariana, I just couldn't resist putting the tiniest bit of Reia!Shudder in there :3**


	6. Persuasive Little Git

**A/N: So… This chapter covers a lot… My birthday (February 6****th****), my sister's birthday (1****st****), my one-year-anniversary on here (11****th****) and my Granny's anniversary of death (11****th****). Yep, a lot's happened in February throughout the years…**

**Heads up for sexual references/post-coitus thoughts/talking…**

* * *

><p><strong>Persuasive Little Git.<strong>

"Remind me how you persuaded me into doing this again?"

"I didn't _persuade_ you, you did it because you love me." The shorter man smiled, and as the taller one scoffed, the smile turned into a naughty grin. "And you can't wait to shag against a tree."

Anton shook his head, trying and failing to keep the – to him amused, to Erskine flirtatious – tone out of his voice. "Not the reason." He turned his attention from the more energetic man in front of him to the sea that was meeting the rocks far below. "Did you hear about that ship with all the mortals that sunk?"

"I did, actually."

He exaggeratedly feigned surprise. "No? _You_? Paying attention to _news_ of all irrelevant things?"

Ravel stuck out his tongue – _my, is he in a good mood to be this childish_ – "What was it called? The ship?"

"Oh, you haven't even bothered to memorize that?"

"Shut up."

"Fine, I won't tell."

The Elemental gasped theatrically and took a quick step forward, winding his arms around the taller man's waist. "Tell me." The Adept shook his head no, a teasing glint in his eyes, and the shorter man responded by stretching as much as possible, enabling himself to reach Shudder's ear with his lips, though he was still a centimetre too far down. "Please?" He whispered breathily, before giving the hotelier's earlobe a kiss.

Anton's hands came down to rest on Erskine's upper arms. "Titanic, love."

"I _knew_ it was something with a T!"

He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "You always say that."

Ravel smiled again. "That's because I always know the first letter."

The gentle curving of perfectly shaped, tantalisingly pink lips proved too strong a temptation, and he pressed his lips against the Elemental's more fervently than usual.

When they parted, Erskine's eyes were glazed over in lust – _is he on something?_ – and his hands crept beneath the hem of the hotel-owner's pants, his fingers grazing the taller man's hipbones, resting there. "Let's get back to the Hotel…" A slightly demanding tug.

Now, his tone _was_ flirtatious. "Didn't you say something about a tree…?" Ravel just bit his lip and glanced up at him, knowing exactly what pulling that face did to his lover. "Fine, Hotel it is."

* * *

><p>Ravel sucked in a breath, feeling the cold air replace the warmth that had been on (and in) him moments ago, eyes still closed.<p>

These were the moments when he felt truly clear, when he was alive, when he could just be and just breathe. When he was complete.

His right hand was still connected with Anton's left, and he squeezed it in a slow rhythm, more for the sake of just feeling it in his own hand than to relax it (Anton had used his right this time, after all).

Shudder hummed contentedly, before gracefully shifting over onto his side and wrapping Erskine in his arms. Letting out a sigh, he pressed a kiss to the Elemental's temple. "You look gorgeous like this." He commented, feeling satisfied as he noticed a reddening hickey below his lover's jaw.

"Like what?"

"Like you're mine." Shudder said huskily, pressing a light kiss onto the hickey.

"I am." The shorter male wound his fingers through black curls. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I **_**am**_** just going to leave it at that cute/possessive note. I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. It's 4.50 AM here. I'm more creative at night, just like Batman. Ew.**

**Oh, right, I got some news! If you want to friend me on FaceBook, I have the same name there, and if you want to follow me on Twitter, you can find me under the name GellyEvergreen (just tweet me as well to let me know you're from FF and not some random person).**

**Now, I am of to dream about Benedict Cumberbatch and Andrew Scott… (You might as well google them now, you know you're going to eventually…)**

**Bye, fellow Shavel-shippers!**


	7. Distraction

**A/N: Hey you guys! I haven't updated, because I suck. ****Nah, I'm just kidding, the only ones who are sucking around here is Shavel ;)**

**Seriously though, I haven't been updating because I've been pulled (by my SOUL) into some new fandoms (Misfits, The Mortal Instruments, The Infernal Devices), I've had some general Kingdom of the Wicked-angst, and I've been rolling around like a maniac on the floor while waiting for The Dark Knight Rises.**

**But! Today I checked out Anton's page on Skulpedia (I usually do that a couple of times a da- er, I mean, week, but I haven't in a while), AND GUESS WHAT?!**

_***MINOR KOTW-SPOILER! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!***_

**ANTON IS BACK, BITCHES! I don't even know why, how or when, it just says that he appears, but fuck, you guys, I can't even describe this feeling of happiness accurately in mortal words. I've missed him SO MUCH, and now I get to read about his awesomeness! Please let him gist the fuck out of some bad guys... Please let him be in the same room as/interact with Erskine...**

_***SPOILER-TIME OVER!***_

**This chapter has some graphic content, although nothing that bad, unless you're like, eleven. But yeah, sort of warning for mildly erotic content.**

**Anyway, sorry about the long A/N, but I had to explain myself/throw my happiness all over you! *goes off to kiss Anton's miniature-picture in Dark Days***

* * *

><p><strong>Distraction.<strong>

The only things he was aware of was his own rapidly moving chest, the fact that he'd been dead ten hours ago, the black curls that were resting underneath his hand and wrapped around his fingers, and the soft, warm suction that made his body buzz with energy.

A loud melody suddenly blared throughout the room, startling the two mages located on the big bed with midnight-black covers.

_Talk to corporate (like a boss)  
>Approve memos (like a boss)<br>Read a workshop (like a boss)  
>Remember birthdays (like a boss)<br>Direct work-flow (like a boss)  
>My own bathroom (like a boss)<br>Micro-manage (like a boss)  
>Promote synergy (like a boss)<em>

Erskine groaned as Anton let up with a popping noise, and gave him a scolding look. "You didn't turn your phone off?" A smirk softened his features. "I'm hurt, Master Ravel."

"That's Skulduggery's ringtone." His voice was a bit breathless. "I have to answer, it might be about, well, all of us dying."

Anton heaved up on all four, then moved fluidly off the bed and went over to where Erskine had dropped his jacket earlier, still clad in his suit-pants, although they slid down his narrow hips slightly with each step, his belt having been disposed of. He bent over and fished the phone out, then threw it across the room to Ravel, who caught it easily.

"Careful! If it breaks, he'll probably come over here..." Anton didn't answer as Erskine flipped the phone open and attempted to settle back into his previous position. Erkine gave him a stern look, and he smiled innocently, resting his chin on Erskine's hip-bone. "Hello, Skulduggery."

_"Erskine. Have you been running?"_

"No! Just... Stressed, is all. And I died, so I guess I'm a little shaken." He laughed nervously, but stopped immediately when Anton shifted against his leg, pressing his lips to his thigh. "Stop it!"

_"Stop what?"_

"Nothing, Skul, nothing. Ghastly was messing around, that's all." Anton kissed his leg again, and he twined his fingers into his lover's curls and tugged lightly as a warning. Anton just smiled again.

Skulduggery's voice was incredulous. _"Ghastly's **here**."_

"Oh." He said the first thing that came to mind, loosening his grip on Anton. "There's an intern in the Sanctuary, his name is Verie Ghastly."

_"...Did you just make that up?"_

Shudder moved his head to the right and licked a much more sensitive limb than his leg, and his back involuntarily arched. "NO!" His supposed-to-be-determined reprimand came out as more of a mewl, and he reached out to hold Anton in place again.

The Adept avoided his attempt, moving swiftly, and reclaimed his prize, lips pulling up in a smirk around Erskine's cock as the Elemental's face went red with the effort of not moaning into the phone.

_"Erskine, what's wrong?"_

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to keep his voice under control. "Nothing. Listen, I'm swamped right now, we'll have to talk in... An hour or so." Anton looked up at him from underneath long lashes, mumbling out a _much appreciated_ that sent vibrations rippling all over Ravel's body. Erskine ground his teeth together. _Control, Erskine. Control._

_"Alright. Don't get too lost in... Working."_ Shit. Skulduggery was using his I-know-what's-really-going-on-voice. Well, at least he'd think Ravel had been with a woman. Hopefully.

Skul hung up without saying goodbye. Erskine dropped his phone among the sheets and attempted to glare at his lover. "You evil, evil man."

Anton raised his head, and the Elemental held back a disappointed groan. "Don't you know it, baby."

* * *

><p>Skulduggery put his phone away, feeling quite puzzled. Why would Erskine go have sex, of all things, right when the mages needed him?<p>

Ghastly walked back into his office, holding a cup of tea. "Did you get a hold on Erskine?"

"Yes, Ghastly." Skulduggery answered seriously. "Though I must admit it was quite some time ago."

The Elder fought down the impulse to spit out his tea, and coughed. "Very funny, Pleasant. Did he answer his phone?"

Skulduggery nodded. "He did, though he was too occupied to talk for long."

A look of understanding crossed Ghastly's face. "Ah. Was he at the Hotel again, then?"

"He was, unless he's developed a perchance for infidelity. Which I doubt."

Ghastly took another sip from his cup. "Does he still think we don't know?"

"He does. Quite disappointing, really, that he hasn't figured it out, don't you think?"

The Elder nodded absently, his eyes on a file as he sipped his tea. "Quite."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mwuhaha! I've missed writing Shavel... And I had to put Skul and Ghastly in there as well, I miss them too! Although, soon I'll have these beautiful boys within my grasp again... And then we can discuss how wicked the kingdom is XD**

**xoxo**


	8. Unimaginable

**A/N: Hi! I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review ;)**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS _MAJOR_ KINGDOM OF THE WICKED-SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Unimaginable.<strong>

It was always the same dream, because his subconscious always wanted the same thing.

_He was in the Hotel's lobby, looking through his guest book, only there wasn't any names. There were pictures instead, blurry images taken from not his own memory, but his Gist's. Each one of its – his, their – victims, looking either horrified or dead._

_He shut the book just as the doorbell rang and looked up; t__his time it wasn't Larrikin, Skulduggery or Ghastly. It wasn't Rue, Hopeless or Dexter._

_It was Erskine, grinning as he walked in, all slender paleness. "Hey, love."_

_He stared, keeping himself frozen in place to hold back the crescendo of movement that was surging through his chest. It had never been Erskine before. It couldn't be Erskine. He opened his mouth to shout out a warning as his Gist ripped free, excitement flowing through their bond of darkness and light because of its newly found victim. He tried to pull it back, but he never could in his dreams, and the Gist's claws slid into Erskine's abdomen and it **pulled**. Erskine screamed as his skin tore apart and his guts came spilling out. He fell to his knees, his hands instinctively reaching for his stomach to cover the wound._

_The Gist stood above the fallen Elemental, its suit covered in blood, and turned its head to him. Its lips were black like a Remnant's, and as he watched it its sharp, jagged teeth grew back and the black nothingness in its eyes cleared as its hair shortened. His own face grinned at him._

He jerked awake, his chest heaving and his body slick with sweat. Instantly, he felt Erskine's hands on him. "What's wrong?"

"Turn the lights on." He felt as if he was choking, as if he couldn't breathe until he could really _see_ the man beside him.

A flame flickered in Ravel's hand, and he lit the candles on the bedside-table that hadn't melted. "There." His voice became softer, calming. "What happened? Another nightmare?"

He nodded mutely before pulling the Grand Mage close, his hands tangling in the shorter man's hair as he kissed him. "It was you this time, Erskine."

Ravel's fingers slid down his cheek. "It won't ever be me, Anton. I swear." He kissed the Adept again. "You'd never do that. You wouldn't." Anton's hand slid down to his own chest, his fingers curling as he dragged his nails across the place where the Gist emerged, hoping he could hurt it, somehow. "Don't." Erskine propped himself up against the headboard, holding his arms out. "Come here."

Shudder laid down by his side, resting his head on the Elemental's chest as Ravel's fingers started to comb through his curls. "Say something."

The Grand Mage was silent for a minute, trying to think of something. "I suppose I could tell you what I learned from Valkyrie and Skulduggery today." When Anton didn't voice any complaints he went on. "Apparently, there's an alternate dimension where Mevolent won the War." He felt Anton tense, but he didn't tell him to stop, so he continued. "You were there."

That caused more of a reaction, and the Adept raised his head slightly to look him in the eye. "Really?"

Erskine smirked. "Really. Apparently you were China Sorrow's personal body-guard."

Anton snorted in disbelief and settled into his previous position. "And what about you?"

He felt Ravel shrug. "She didn't see me, apparently. Maybe I was dead, or maybe I was at home, waiting around for you."

Shudder heaved up on all four abruptly and straddled Erskine's waist, his fingers running up to cup the Elemental's jaw. "You couldn't have been dead."

"Ghastly was." He answered calmly, his eyes steady.

"I would've known. Or if not me, then the Gist, at least. You know how it was the day Larr died." Anton's voice was stubborn.

Erskine tilted his head slightly. "Do you think we were together? In that other world?"

Shudder kissed him, lightly. "Of course we were." His expression was grave. "I couldn't imagine not loving you, whoever or wherever I was."

Ravel felt his lips pull up in a grin. "Don't forget whenever."

The Adept nodded. "That too." He kissed Erskine again, deeper this time, and his hand wandered down the Grand Mage's wirily muscled body. "I love you."

Erskine gasped shakily against his lips as his hand reached its destination. "Love you too."

* * *

><p>Anton Shudder looked down at the grave before him. It had been kind of China to relieve him of his duties today, and kinder still to lend him a Cleaver for protection. He supposed it made sense; his power was rare, rare enough for Mevolent to want it.<p>

He looked down at the bouquet of blood-red roses in his hand, and put them down gently on the ground. "Happy anniversary, love." He paused, frowning as he thought of what to say. "I saw Skulduggery today. I thought I was going mad, but it was him, Erskine. I wanted to talk to him, but I was working, so I just let the opportunity slide past. You would've called me an idiot if you'd been here." A small smile, one as rare as his power, flitted across his face. "China isn't as bad as you thought she was, she's kind enough, though I tell you that every time and you probably still don't believe me." The Cleaver stared at him from its position underneath a nearby tree, and he knew what it ment. "I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you."

Feeling his spirit sink back into its serious, steady state with every step that took him further away from the man he loved, he joined the Cleaver and headed back to base.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't help but add some lonely Anton at the end. I'm a sadistic bastard. Anyway, please review, it's very encouraging!**


End file.
